wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Bewilder/Transcript
Main Round Beau Handsome: Hello! I'm Beau Handsome, and this is... Audience: May I Have a Word! Beau Handsome: As usual, the player who correctly defines today's featured word will win a fabulous prize! Let's play... Audience: May I Have a Word! Beau Handsome: Yes, you may! Today's featured word is BEWILDER. To give you a clue, here are some clips from WordGirl that show the meaning of the word. (Clip 1: Priscilla the Cat surprised when Becky changes into WordGirl-- from Tobey's Tricks and Treats) (Clip 2: Becky puzzled by a list posted at school-- from Becky and the Bard) (Clip 3: Ms. Question sitting on the sidewalk, confused-- from Who is Ms. Question?) (Tommy rings in.) Beau Handsome: Give it a shot, Tommy! Tommy: Bewilder means to transform from one person into another. Beau Handsome: Nope. (Phil rings in.) Beau Handsome: Have at it, Phil! Phil: Uh, I thought I knew what bewilder meant, but now I'm completely confused! I'm totally puzzled! Beau Handsome: Uh, you realize you've defined bewilder, right? Phil: I did? Beau Handsome: Yes! Bewilder means to puzzle or confuse! (Emily rings in.) Emily: Bewilder means to puzzle or confuse. Beau Handsome: You just heard me say that. Phil: I'm totally bewildered! (Tommy rings in again.) Beau Handsome: Why are you ringing in? I've already said the answer! Tommy: You have? Beau Handsome: This is most bewildering experience I've ever had! I'm going to declare that NO ONE is today's winner! Huggy, show them what they would have won! Beau (voiceover): It is a go-cart. Wow, that would have been a fun prize. (The curtains open, and Huggy drives the go-cart onto the stage.) Beau Handsome: That's it for today's episode. See you next time on... Audience: May I have a Word! Bonus Round Beau: Hello, I'm Beau Handsome, and this is the bonus round of... Audience: May I Have a Word! Beau: Our returning champion will have a chance to play for even greater prizes on the bonus round! Phil, you correctly defined the word bewilder-- sort of. Ready to play the bonus round? Phil: I guess. Beau: Take a look at these three pictures, and tell me which one shows the definition for bewilder. (Picture 1: Museum Curator turning off the radio-- from The Young and the Meatless) (Picture 2: Beehive lady and two other characters at a restaurant-- from Monkey-Robot Showdown) (Picture 3: Dr. Two-Brains with a mystified look on his face-- from Two Brains' Quartet) Beau: Give it a shot, Phil! Phil: I'm going to go with number-- Beau: Three! Right, in that picture, something has clearly confused Dr. Two-Brains! He's bewildered. Phil: Well, I'm not sure... Beau: Well you are our bonus round winner! Show him what he's won, Huggy! Beau (voiceover): An official WordGirl Pogo Stick! (The curtains open, showing Huggy jumping on a pogo stick.) (Audience claps and cheers.) Beau: See you next time on... Audience: May I Have a Word! Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:May I Have a Word episodes